


薄荷与舒芙蕾 番外

by TheSweetestOne



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetestOne/pseuds/TheSweetestOne
Summary: 撩男要做吴世勋啊，大概我想说的就是直球赛高吧
Kudos: 1





	薄荷与舒芙蕾 番外

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我觉得没写啥，已经尽量委婉了
> 
> 可能lof它觉得并不吧（微笑）

1\. 关于军训

“各位大一的新生，大家晚上好。我是大艺团声乐队的队长，我叫金俊勉。”

那是一个很热的晚上，一大群火气旺盛的年轻人，经历了一天的体力训练，浮躁得像一锅烧开的水。

人们不太想搭理台上的人，他说了什么也不太在意，只想趁着这些人向教官争取来的片刻时间，偷偷的玩一玩手机，休息一下，再一边畅想没有军训的日后会如何。

但穿白衫黑裤的俊秀男生站在展示台上毫不窘迫，面对底下乌泱泱一群吵吵嚷嚷的，身穿军训服的新生，他有着不同寻常的气质，静谧得仿佛一首圣歌。

“嗯——我不占用大家太多的时间，想和几位学姐学长，为大家带来一首歌，如果你也喜欢音乐，请一定要加入到我们中来。”

他一边说着，一边挠了挠前额，大概是碎发扎到敏感的皮肤。不知道是音响效果不错还是怎么样，男生说话的声音格外入耳，温和醇美，听的人莫名心痒。他举手投足间满是从容，连拨头发的动作都漫不经心，反而让人群跟着他平和的语调，渐渐停止嘈杂。

就那样巧，操场上的大灯亮了起来，从很高的地方亮起，宛如流星坠落时的夜晚。吴世勋顺着灯光看去，他看见金俊勉转过身后的背影，那双手臂指挥节奏，这样慢的歌曲，这样柔软的手臂。他的身体也好看，挺拔如松，端庄齐正，他是那一刻唯一的神性。

四声部和声已经很美了，可是当他放下手臂，举起话筒开口时，吴世勋听到有人暗暗惊叹。

灯光照亮了整个操场的夜晚，金俊勉阖眼吟唱的面容，不知道成了多少人心里的白月光。

吴世勋总是在想，如果没有那盏灯，自己就不会去注意那个端站在台上，起手指挥的身影。金俊勉的侧脸和那首忘记了名字的歌，也就不会夺走他的呼吸和心跳，使他从那一刻开始，变得不再自由。

“爱一个人如此简单。”视觉动物吴世勋这样想过。

2\. 关于EX

李河那入学那年夏天，雨水充沛得过分。不少激动的，刚刚入学高校的年轻人，一腔热血被雨季浇湿。好不容易遇上个晴朗的周末，李河那逃了半天的课，在外面玩儿了一下午。

晚餐是大艺团的新生见面聚会，各部门打乱了坐在一起吃烧烤。那天多热啊，又湿又闷。在等待上菜的半个小时内，大家都很认生，少数相熟的窃窃私语，大多埋头玩手机。他百无聊赖，四处张望，看见对桌男生额头上的汗亮晶晶的，皮肤白得发粉，手指拎着T恤衫的衣领，一抖一抖的扇风。

那人带着圆框眼镜，头发乌黑，虽然埋着头，但以李河那的经验来看，应该是相当脱俗的。李河那盯着他看了好一会，那人拿起杯子喝了口茶水，仰起头那一刻与他视线交汇。

非常漂亮的男生，他心想。

于是他也举起面前茶杯，微笑示意。男生眼睛瞪大了一瞬，而后明白过来，同他举了举杯，弯弯的眉眼，笑意盎然。

李河那心里有块地方胀鼓鼓痒乎乎的。

后来的事，发生得相当顺畅。借这顿饭他了解到了男生的联系方式，专业和名字——金融1班，金俊勉，两个人很聊得来，他敏锐的人际嗅觉告诉他，金俊勉和别人不同。

这份不同在日后他与他的接触中逐渐显眼起来。比如金俊勉的异常温柔，无论是笑起来还是说话，总是又柔又缓，喜欢用手背遮住笑起来时的嘴。比如金俊勉对肢体接触的抗拒，唯独爱和他靠得很近，他总是无法抑制地盯着自己讲话，眼神响亮灼热，李河那能感觉到，所以他故意装作无知觉，又故意突然与他视线接触，在那一瞬间他捕捉到金俊勉的慌张和赧然，李河那心中感到怪异，同时又满足。

这样的暧昧持续到那一年圣诞，大艺团团建，地点是有名的温泉乡，他主动和团长申请和金俊勉住一起。分房卡的时候金俊勉愣了一下，匆忙与他对视一眼又偏过头去，耳尖通红，李河那看在眼里。晚间一群人约好要一起去公共汤，金俊勉钻进被窝死活不去，推脱自己不舒服。

李河那没有强迫他，而是一个人跟着大部队去了，再悄悄提前回到房间。他没有开灯，金俊勉也没有，只是房间外面的灯昏黄地亮着，透过窗户，他看见金俊勉一个人趴在阳台的浴池边上，对着漆黑一片的天空。后背被温泉泡得泛粉，手臂是象牙的白色，发尾沾了水，湿漉漉的黏在颈窝上。

李河那目不转睛地看他，直到金俊勉转过身来，吓了一跳，水花飞溅，他看见金俊勉的身体从水里惊起又连忙藏进水里，支支吾吾，脸上一片通红。

他一步一步走近，金俊勉一点一点缩起来，他脱掉浴袍，金俊勉妄图转过身不要看他，他跨进浴池走向他，能感觉到金俊勉细微的颤抖。水里的动作慢得像一个深情的镜头，他自水下捧起金俊勉的脸，面无表情地吻了上去。他感觉到金俊勉呜咽似的呼吸，便牢牢抓住那人的后颈，将他围困在浴池的一角，无法逃离。

那天晚上他抱着金俊勉，在黑暗的房间里抓着他的手抚慰欲望，金俊勉软得一塌糊涂的推拒和恳求的声音搞得他施虐欲起，他不说话，只用侵略十足的吻占有他的呼吸，耳边全是金俊勉的喘息和啜泣，他感到征服和满足，在金俊勉的胸口脖颈留下深而又深的吻痕。

他没有说出喜欢，而且选择直接宣布占有。他以为这已经足够，剩下的不必多说，也不想多说。

除此之外，李河那算得上全情投入，他们不同系，于是李河那要来了金俊勉的课表，在没有课的中午和晚上会到金俊勉的教室外等他一起去食堂吃饭；遇到公共大课一定会和他坐在一起，他还是和以前一样健谈，他与金俊勉分享外联部的趣闻或者腌臜，桌子下是他抓住金俊勉死活不放开的手；他还是喜欢周末和金俊勉一起泡图书馆，只不过在无人的角落，会使坏假装问金问题，凑近的同时亲吻他的嘴唇或者咬一口他的耳朵，换来金俊勉羞恼的一拳，不痛反而很痒。

除开不能被人知道，这段时光几乎可以算得上甜美，这种甜美一直持续到了金俊勉加入他们系教授的经济学课题。

金俊勉开始花很多的空闲时间，甚至是周末在课题研究上。李河那觉得有点不公平——他可以为了金俊勉推掉外联部和商家拉赞助谈合作的许多次应酬，但金俊勉却不能放下任何一次调研和会议， 他没有说出口，但在心里留下了印记。

最久的一次他俩一个月没有单独在一起过，期间金俊勉两次夜不归宿——据说是在学长家里准备路演材料，一次被两人共同的朋友撞见出入酒吧，金俊勉给的解释是去找在那里打工的学长。

三番五次的“学长”让他起了疑，李河那用广泛的人际网打听到学长的真名：大二市场营销的金珉锡，人尽皆知的浪里白龙，最重要的是，他和金俊勉一样，喜欢男人。

“据说Gay普遍都浪，约炮什么的都是家常便饭，看你长得帅，还免费给kou，我的天。”

那个打听消息的人这样说道，周围人都发出意味深长的感叹和笑声，李河那听着，不想附和，也笑不出来。

再然后——就是朴灿烈的出现。

那是个从另一个校区转专业过来的男孩，长相俊俏极了，据说他因为热爱音乐，从电子信息转到艺术系，刚来两三天就被挂到表白墙无数次。李河那记住他的原因倒不是为这个，而是因为有一天中午他约金俊勉一起吃饭，金俊勉和他说有事，而去食堂的路上他经过后门，一个人飞奔着跳到朴灿烈的身上给了一个大大的拥抱，朴灿烈笑得很大声，他怀里的人显得格外娇小。

那是跟他说有事的金俊勉。

那天晚上他打电话问道：“阿勉，朴灿烈和你是什么关系？”

电话那头的金俊勉愣了一下，说:“灿烈啊，是我弟弟。”

他觉得荒谬，两个人截然不同的体型和长相，令他有种被欺骗的愤怒，他尽力压抑语气里的怒火，讽刺地问到：“弟弟？怎么，还是亲弟弟？

金俊勉正在听学姐说改报告的要求，没听出来李河那的异常，只是回答：“对啊，河那啊我还有事，过了这阵我把他介绍给你……”

李河那没听完就挂了电话。

他所有的不安，害怕和嫉妒，融化成一片愤怒。他觉得自己被欺骗了，金俊勉远不是他看上去那样真挚透明，那是个浪迹无数，虚伪做作的人，满嘴谎言。

真不甘心啊，明明付出了那么多勇气，却换来这样的一场骗局。

他太不甘心，于是开始不再每天和金俊勉联系，挂断他的电话，忽略他的问询，他开始和几个主动加他的女孩聊天，甚至约在一起吃饭，喝酒，并且故意放出行踪。

果不其然，三天后，他故意待在金俊勉常来找人的酒吧，等来了那人站到他面前。彼时他正好玩游戏输掉了，被罚和一个部门里跟他传绯闻的女生喝交杯酒，金俊勉看着他半醉的脸，跟他说：“李河那，我们谈谈。”

李河那没理他，就着这个姿势喝光了杯子里的酒，这才正眼看他：“有什么事，就在这儿说，我们这才刚坐下，酒没喝完，就不能走。”

金俊勉没说话，灯光这么暗，李河那看不清他的表情，但是他就是知道，他现在很生气，也很委屈。

李河那咬咬牙，没理他，而且继续倒酒，周边的人看他没什么反应，也就跟着没把金俊勉当回事儿，在倒第四杯的时候，金俊勉动了，他一把抢过杯子，一饮而尽。他没说话，再倒，金俊勉再抢，如此往复数次，周围的人看着他俩一来一回，开始猜测这两人之间的过节。

一旁与李河那同来的人看出点儿不对，连忙招呼大家继续玩骰子，金俊勉干脆抢过他手里的酒瓶子，李河那故意欢呼，捧道：“厉害啊我们阿勉！”

不知是喝得太急还是听见了李河那的称呼，金俊勉打了个不小的寒噤，一瓶吹完，他眼睛有点儿红，但依旧牢牢盯住李河那不放。等他放下空瓶后，李河那踢了踢脚边的纸箱子，道：“来，我陪你喝。”

金俊勉的酒量，李河那再清楚不过。李河那的酒量是在学校外联部练出来的，怎么可能是金俊勉这样烟酒碰得极少的人赶得上的。

那一箱啤酒刚开，满满的12瓶，金俊勉一个人抢着，喝了三分之二。

到最后一瓶不剩，他站起来趔趄了一下，膝盖撞到桌子，响动不小，应当是很疼的，但李河那没有扶他。金俊勉疼弯了腰，脑子也晕乎乎的，缓了好一会儿，他伸手抓住李河那的领子，冲他道：“跟我出去，我有话跟你说。”

李河那这次没找借口，起身抓着金俊勉的手就往外走。

金俊勉被他拉得太快，忍不住想吐，他甩开李河那的手，冲向洗手间。李河那在后面跟着，他靠在厕所门口，听他一个劲儿的清空胃里的啤酒，最终还是没忍住，靠近金俊勉的背后，一下一下的抚顺，动作堪称温柔。

到最后金俊勉吐得浑身发抖，胃疼得快直不起腰，却还是挣扎着漱了漱口，用一捧冷水逼自己清醒过来。

李河那皱眉，想出声制止，被金俊勉打断。他脸上还有喝了太多酒的红晕，开口的声音还在打颤：“河那啊，这些天以来，都是我不好，你觉得不开心了，对不对？”

李河那心软得一塌糊涂，但他今天一定要听金俊勉跟他解释清楚，于是抱着臂一言不发，只是看着一边，怕眼神泄露于心不忍。

金俊勉头重脚轻，扶了扶墙，见李河那态度冷漠，一边难过一边继续说道：“我一直在忙自己的事，你觉得不开心，挺正常。你觉得没意思，想算了的话，也…也很正常。”

李河那听出不对来，他隐约觉得不安，只见金俊勉红着眼眶，吸了吸鼻子，继续说道：“你本来，本来也没有说过喜欢我，其实你对我，也没什么感觉，我们，我们其实不算……对不对？”金俊勉没敢说出“恋爱”两个字，他听说了李河那和一个女生的绯闻，那一瞬间他便意识到美梦结束了，如他所料，现实中是不会有正常男孩会喜欢上他的。他知道自己长得好看，可能李河那也只是短暂地觉得有趣，等新鲜劲儿一过，热情消散，受到伤害的还是他而已。

“对不起啊，我占用你太多时间了，你以后，可以不用再花时间联系我了。”

他说出这样的话，抬起眼想看见想象中李河那轻松的表情，却没想李河那黑着脸，提起他的衣领说：“你他妈是在跟我说分手？”

没等他回答，便觉得一阵天旋地转，只听见“咔哒”一声，他被李河那粗暴地丢进厕所隔间，落上了锁。

李河那觉得不可思议，他不接受这个解释，自己付出了大把的时间，他不介意金俊勉喜欢男人，至少看上去金俊勉不是那种乱搞的人。他不是没想过两个人会分开，他想过被父母阻止，想过被社会的眼光打败，却万万没想过，金俊勉竟然会背叛他，移情别恋。

“想踹掉我好跟朴灿烈那小子在一起是吗？可以啊金俊勉，你手段真高，还会先道歉了，你以为我会真的信你吗？嗯？”

李河那把他摁在马桶上，解开自己的裤链，同时逼迫金俊勉抬起头，狰狞的器官就这样赤裸裸地拍在金俊勉脸上，金俊勉吓得瞪大了眼，不停挣扎。

“分手是要收分手费的，你们不是最擅长口氵舌了吗？来吧，我还没享受过，别只便宜了新欢！”

他红着眼，愤怒燃烧掉了他的大部分理智，嘴里吐出最下流恶毒的话，他不知道金俊勉居然会这样绝情，他是不是喜欢，有没有付出真心，这个人难道冷漠到这种地步，半分感觉都没有吗？

被腥骚的巨物一下子捅进喉咙深处，金俊勉怕极了也难受极了，他没经历过这个，从未被人如此对待过，胃里的疼痛和头晕一齐翻涌上来，他不住地挣扎，眼泪流下来，顺着脖子滑进衣领，他觉得恶心，他伸手去推李河那不断挺动的腰，想让他停止暴行，但那人见他抗拒，甚至出手捏住他的脸，力道极大，他感觉口腔内壁一阵血腥味。

疼痛集中在头部，金俊勉感觉自己快要窒息了，恍惚间温凉的液体灌进喉咙，他被迫只能咽下去，李河那终于远离了他，金俊勉无力地瘫坐在马桶上，心如死灰。这时金俊勉滑在一旁的手机响起来，李河那把它拾起，看见屏幕上闪烁的“朴灿烈”几个字，笑起来：“你说我就在这里上你，让你的新欢听一场，他会不会就这样认清你的嘴脸然后被你吓跑了呢？”

金俊勉听清他荒谬的想法，睁大了眼:“你疯了！你他妈……”他想站起来夺走手机，被李河那一手推了回去，他眼睁睁看着李河那按下了接通键，然后伸手开始扯他的裤子。

他拼命忍住哽咽，用尽力气想推开，但因为恐慌，手抖得一点力气也没有。电话里朴灿烈的声音在说：“哥你进去了好久？出什么事了吗？”而面前的男生像失了聪似的没有任何反应，李河那不再是他的美梦了，他是魔鬼，是疯子。身体传来撕裂的疼痛，他再也忍不住尖叫起来，他听见李河那的喘气声，裤子上的铜扣和马桶碰撞，叮当作响，他听见朴灿烈从门外冲进来，踹开了隔间的门……

这一年的五月，金俊勉迎来了二十岁，也结束了他的初恋。

朴灿烈把金俊勉送进了医院，第二天红着眼找到了李河那，打断了他的一条胳膊，刚刚转专业三天，就顶了处分。

那之后就传言，金俊勉是个同性恋，骗炮未果，叫了人打断了李河那的胳膊。

金俊勉回到学校之后，亲自去了李河那班上，当着所有人的面给了他一耳光，李河那没有躲，什么话也没说。

再然后便不再有骗炮的传言，取而代之的是“朴灿烈和金俊勉是一对”，金俊勉“手段高超”“直男杀手”的蜚语开始纷纷扬扬宛如雪花般四散开来，传来传去，一版比一版不堪入耳。

金俊勉无所谓这些八卦和对他的恶意猜度，他已经渐渐能做到心如止水。

直到这一年九月，新生入学。

3\. 关于吴世勋

“我从灿烈那里听到的，大概就是这样。”姜秀妍喝完了奶茶，摇了摇空纸杯，她看着对面的吴世勋抱着臂，眉头紧锁，一言不发地看着桌面。

过了几分钟，他抬起脸来，对着姜秀妍露出了个笑脸，说：“麻烦秀妍姐了，我还有事，先走一步。”说完就走了，临走前还给结了奶茶钱。

当天晚上有人在跳蚤群里说大艺团舞队队长李河那被一个新人叫到宿舍楼下，二话没说一顿打，两个人战况惨烈，李河那也不是吃素的，新生满脸是血，鼻青脸肿。但据说那新生更狠，最后一击把李河那直接轻微脑震荡送进医院。

姜秀妍本来想上跳蚤街借热水壶，却没想到刷到这八卦，一时间目瞪口呆，除了“啧啧啧”说不出别的，她截了图发给金俊勉，附上一句:“红颜祸水。”

金俊勉晚上十点从图书馆出来，看到消息，当即打电话给吴世勋。

吴世勋接起电话时金俊勉敏锐地听见一声：“嘶——”

金俊勉问他:“你在哪？”

吴世勋不明所以：“寝室啊？”

“你寝室在哪？”

“4…4217…”

吴世勋半天没反应过来。

过了会儿寝室门被“咣咣咣”拍响，他赶紧爬起来开门——金俊勉气喘吁吁地站在门口。

“，，，哥你怎么来了？”

“你跑去和他打架了？”

吴世勋愣了一下，没说话，只是看着金俊勉，金俊勉气鼓鼓地想抬手给个暴栗：“你傻不傻？把人打进医院，搞不好你要记过的！”又看这人嘴角红肿，刚好没多久的鼻子又塞上了棉花，额角老大个青包，一时间没忍心，只能捏了捏高个子男孩的耳垂，连手劲儿都忍着没用几分。

吴世勋只觉得痒酥酥的，又不想躲开，便伸手去挠，顺势捉住金俊勉的手指，攥在手心，他还是不说话，只是抿着嘴，一心一意地，看金俊勉生气。

金俊勉被他用这样的目光看了一阵，心软得不得了，只好叹了口气，说：“你才刚入学，教授们都很看重你的，你这么一搞，以后无论是奖学金还是保研，很难说会有多大影响啊你知不知道？”他说着，又咬了咬牙，下决心道：“得跟他商量，这事儿必须私了，估计得赔不少，你看怎么跟你爸妈说……”

吴世勋一脸漠然，毫不关心。

金俊勉恨铁不成钢道：“呀你自己的事不上点心吗？刚才这么冲动，怎么现在这么沉得住气呢？”

他声音有点大，吴世勋有个室友见他半天不关门，问了一句：“世勋外面是谁啊？”

吴世勋一脸冷漠：“我对象。”

金俊勉：“？？？”

吴世勋看他一脸茫然，觉得好玩，居然伸手揉了揉金俊勉的脸。

金俊勉气不打一出来，差一点口吐芬芳。

吴世勋抢在他前面说道：“哥这么担心我，我真的特别特别开心。”说着亲了亲金俊勉的手指尖，“李河那你不用管，我自己去跟他说，你放心好了。”

金俊勉怎么可能放心，但是问再多吴世勋也只是笑嘻嘻的，一副胸有成竹的样子，一再安慰他“没事啦别担心”，然后把他送出了寝室楼，跟他道了晚安。

金俊勉稀里糊涂地，忧心忡忡地，临走时被亲了耳垂觉得老脸发烫地，一个人往寝室走了，背影看起来木木的。

吴世勋回到寝室后，室友探头试探性地八卦道：“世勋？那真的是你对象？”

“嗯，快答应了，还在追。”

“我怎么听着是个男的，还挺耳熟…”

“哦，你认识，金俊勉。”

“……woc”

之后李河那确实没有找吴世勋麻烦，如金俊勉所愿地私了了，有人透露这是因为吴世勋他爸事后直接找李河那家里报销了医药费，数额不小，够十个李河那治好脑震荡。

当然金俊勉是很久以后才隐约听说的。


End file.
